Why Do You Love Me?
by L.uca Kerberos
Summary: [Important Notice In Bio]ShonenAi Just a short fic I did. Riku and Sora tell each other why they love each other.RikuSoraDuh


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Though I wished I owned Riku. *Cries*

Shiroi Hikari: Hello! This is my first time writing a game fic, and also a Shounen-ai fic. I don't usually write Shounen-ai, but I thought I'd try. Anyways, on with the fic. An again, this is a Shounen-ai fic. Oh yeah, and this whole fic is in Riku's POV.

****

Why Do You Love Me?

I silently watched my love wade in the ocean water on Destiny Islands, our home. Sora and I had admitted our love for each other after I had been freed from the Kingdom of Hearts. I had always felt more than friendship for Sora, but was too afraid to admit it.

Yes, I, Riku, afraid. Afraid of rejection and humiliation. 

But when I saw Sora again, _he_ was the one who admitted his feelings for me. At first I was surprised, and a little overwhelmed. But I eventually got over it. And that's when we started our secret life. Our second life. No one else on the island knows of our relationship, not even Kairi. I had thought that Sora had loved Kairi. But once again, Sora had proven me wrong. I used to hate it when Kairi always praised Sora, and when Sora praised Kairi. And then I realized that it was love. I was in love with my best friend. We didn't do anything much, only a hug or kiss here and there. We mostly kept our love inside ourselves, afraid of what the others might think. What they would say. What our _parents_ would say. Sure, we were well over the age of seventeen, the legal age for kids to leave their parents. But still, we did not want anyone to know. It was our little secret, and ours alone.

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when I heard a plop besides me. I turned my head and grinned at Sora, who sat, there staring into the sunset.

"Riku, I've wanted to know this. But why do you love me?" He asked, taking me by surprise, though I didn't show it. 

"Why do you want to know?" I countered with my own question. He shrugged and I sighed. I might as well tell him.

"I love you because, well, I just do. Love is something that just..._happens_. No one knows when it will hit them. And it hit us. I used to think that I was in love with Kairi, but that all changed over the years. And while I was trapped in the Kingdom of Hearts, I thought about our relationship a lot. It frustrated me. I did not know what to think. After being taken over by Ansem, my thoughts were jumbled. I had lost my being. But when I saw you again, it all came back. I think that is why I love you." I answered, staring into the sunset as well. My mouth twitched with the makings of a grin when Sora placed his hand over mine.

"Well, I think that's why I love you as well. You're right. Love just happens. It is not something that the human race, nor any other race, can comprehend. And that's why it's such an awesome feeling. Being loved, I mean. After you were shut in the Kingdom of Hearts, I started acting weird. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Whenever I thought of Kairi, you would show up instead. I was growing more angry and confused as the days wore on. Eventually, Donald and Goofy asked me what was wrong. And, afraid that they would leave me, I said nothing and hid my feelings from them. A few months later I had finally figured out what the feelings were. It was love. I loved you. And when you were released, I was more than overjoyed. And that's when I told you my feelings." Sora told me quietly. I grinned

"Sora, I think that those are the smartest words you have ever said." I said and laughed as Sora turned to me with a glare. My laugh was cut short, however, when he placed a light kiss on my lips. When he pulled away, I sat there, shocked. Sora had never kissed me that freely, and never out in the open where someone might see us. At that thought I glanced around, but sighed in relief when I saw that no one had seen us. I still didn't want anyone to know about our relationship. I looked at Sora and chuckled quietly. He was as red as a beet. I didn't know that someone could be that red. And, after making sure that no one was looking, I hugged Sora, and kissed him again. We held the kiss for a few seconds, but then we had to breathe, so we pulled away from each other.

"Aishiteru, Riku."  
"Aishiteru, Sora."

************************************************************************

Short and sweet.^_^ Well, I thought that was pretty good for my first Shounen-ai fic. I should write more. *Nods* And I used to hate that stuff...... Oh, don't expect any more chapters for this. It's just a one-shot. Anyways, please review!

*Shiroi Hikari*


End file.
